Trick or Treat!
by Su Freund
Summary: Sam's alone on Halloween


Title: Trick or Treat!

Author: Su Freund

Website: www ficwithfins com (insert . instead of spaces in the address)

Category: Romance

Content Warnings: Very mild use of language

Pairings: Jack & Sam

Season: 8

Spoilers: Not really unless you are totally avoiding S8 spoilers

Rating: G

Summary: Sam's alone on Halloween

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: Not mine and sadly never will be. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2004 Su Freund

File size: 27 KB

Archive: My site, Jack and Sam's Pad, Jackfic, SJD, FanFiction Net, Gateworld

Author's Note: Written in response to a Halloween challenge on Jack and Sam's Pad Yahoo Group. The fic had to include the words Trick or Treat, Ghoul, Vampire, Magic spell, Ritual, Graveyard/cemetery, Pumpkin, Candle, Broomstick and Tarzan (go figure!). This fic has not been beta read so apologies if there are any errors.

**Trick or Treat!**

Sam yawned and stretched, wondering why on earth she was watching this crap on the TV. 'Tarzan and Jane', for crying out loud! How low could she stoop? Getting up and fixing herself a drink she immediately flopped down on her couch again and continued to watch. It was eye candy and passed the time. The guy who played Tarzan was cute but not that cute. She could think of a certain General in the USAF who was a whole lot sexier, even if he did have less pronounced muscles. Men shouldn't have too much in the way of muscle. She loved Teal'c to bits but couldn't imagine herself in bed with the guy. That certain General on the other hand...

She couldn't understand why she hadn't had any visitors so far tonight. She'd got lots of candy in. Visits from the kids in the neighbourhood were something of an annual ritual on this particular night of the year so it seemed a little odd. She'd been looking forward to happy, smiling kids on her doorstep, dressed like ghouls from the local graveyard, in all kinds of weird and wonderful costumes and eagerly awaiting their treats.

Thinking 'Screw Tarzan!' she hopped channels trying to find something else to occupy her, hoping for something more in keeping with the theme of that Halloween night. She still hadn't found anything that peaked her interest when there was a knock on the door. 'At last!' She reached for the bowl of sweets and took them with her to answer, a big grin on her face.

"Trick or Treat!" Came the cry from the three people standing on her doorstep, each in a spooky mask: a witch, broomstick, hat and all; a Vampire; and Pumpkin Head, a hollowed out pumpkin replacing the normal mask.

"Oh, hi guys!" Sam replied, the smile frozen on her face and jaw dropping with amazement. A visit from the General and her team was the last thing she expected

"Hi Carter. Just thought we'd pop around, scare you to death, then leave again." The pumpkin said. "Hey, can I have one of those?" Jack grabbed a sweet from the bowl. "Mmmmmm... my favourites. No cake Carter?" he added, reaching to remove the pumpkin from his head. "Gads this thing is uncomfortable. Let's light it up guys. Aren't you gonna invite us in?" he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Greetings Colonel Carter." Said the vampire, bowing in Teal'c's inimitable style.

"Hi Sam," The witch piped up, "It's me, Daniel."

"Really? You look the same as always." She mocked.

"Hey!" Daniel retorted, grinning broadly.

"I guess you guys should come in." She stepped aside to let them into her house, noting her CO's quietly uttered 'About time!' "It's good to see you guys. Cake sir? I may just have some." She looked into his eyes sending a shiver right through him.

"Oh goodie!" Jack rubbed his hands with glee, looking like a little kid. "Come on, let's get this thing lit." He placed the pumpkin in the table, produced a candle and placed it inside. "Got something we can stand this on Carter? Wouldn't like to ruin your table. Poor Jack doesn't want slapped wrist."

She laughed and fetched something to stand the pumpkin and candle on and Jack lit it. The merry pumpkin face glowed.

"Now we need more candles, and dimmed lights. It's all about atmosphere Carter." Jack opined. "You mentioned cake?" he raised his eyebrows enquiringly in Sam's direction.

"Follow me sir. Cake guys?"

The other two nodded, removing their masks so they would be able to eat it. Teal'c started to follow but Daniel held him back. The huge Jaffa looked askance at Daniel and smiled.

"Well, you never know..." Said Daniel with a slight shrug.

"Indeed."

Jack watched Sam move around the kitchen, fascinated with the way she moved. She could feel his eyes on her and her heart rate quickened.

"Sir?" She turned around to face him.

"Damn, caught!"

"Yes Sir." She smiled brightly.

"So, surprise!" he waved his arms in the air, O'Neill fashion, trying to detract from his unease at being caught and wondering if he should care.

"Yes Sir."

"Do you always look this good when you're home alone, Carter, or are you expecting someone?"

Sam was flattered by his surprising compliment, knowing her hair was mussed and that she had only thrown on an old pair of jeans and t-shirt when she'd come in.

"Was that a compliment Sir?"

"I hope so." He grinned and she blushed.

"I guess you've seen me worse." She was the one now feeling uneasy while Jack looked comfortable, and wolfish.

"You never look worse Carter."

"Oh... I... thank you Sir." She stammered, unable to believe he had just said that. "Has someone cast a magic spell on you General?"

"Only you, Sam, only you."

Throwing caution to the wind he reached his hand up to her face and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. With even less caution he moved closer and cupped the back of her head with his hand, pulling her towards him in a kiss. She didn't leave him to control it but moved even closer, placing her arm around his back and caressing it while exploring his mouth with her tongue. Their tongues clashed for a while and then they both pulled back simultaneously and stared breathlessly into each other's eyes.

"It's time Sam." He whispered.

"Time?" She caught her breath, believing she knew his meaning but requiring confirmation.

"For us to be us. Either that or I'll have to haunt you at every special celebration we've got in the calendar." He waggled his eyebrows and she smiled.

Sam looked at him appraisingly while he waited with bated breath for her reaction. 'This is all Daniel's fault,' thought Jack, hoping he wouldn't regret his forwardness. He simply couldn't let it go any longer. Daniel had made him see that at last and, having made up his mind to do something, he wasn't prepared to pussy foot around. When she leaned in to kiss him again he knew he had his answer and put his arms around her in a hug. She tilted her head to look at his face and, in response to his promise to haunt her, settled for teasing him.

"So, what you doing for Thanksgiving?"

End 

Su Freund

Stargate SG-1 Fan Awards 2004  
Best New (Ship) Author  
Best Angst (Sam/Jack): Understandings and Misunderstandings  
Best Hurt/Comfort (Sam/Jack): Not Letting Him Down


End file.
